The invention relates to a closure for chains, necklaces, bracelets and the like, having essentially as a securing means a conventional spring-ring with catch, designed to ensure the fixed clasp of one end of the necklace by means of an arrangement avoiding the conventional soldered or welded link and improving the closure in relation to the simple spring-ring arrangement.